


CUPCAKES ON A RAINY DAY

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, Miles is a cupcake and Alex is such a tease, Sex, What else to say they are a perfect pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Miles is busy with cupcakes but Alex has something else in mind





	

The sudden crackle of a thunder made Alex startle shaking him out of his peaceful sleep. He automatically reached out to cling to Miles’s body but his right hand moved up and down on the mattress only to discover it was empty. He fought to open his eyes and when he managed to do it, he checked the time and noticed that it was already half past eleven in the morning and so Miles was probably awake since a while. Lately, it was difficult for Alex to fall asleep at night, the tension about the upcoming tour was beginning to make him feel nervous, sleep avoiding him until it was almost dawn. If he had to be honest, he was not feeling nervous for the fifty gigs he had to perform with his band, rather he was feeling sad for the sixty-five nights he had to spend away from home. Their home. The home that they had finally bought together when they decided to move back to London and don’t give a fuck about their managers complaining that there would be even more rumors about them being gay. After all, they were gay, even if only for each other. 

“Miiiiiiiiles” he yelled snuggling under the blankets, not liking the idea of leaving the warm bed to go and search for Miles.

No answer came.

No one showed up.

Alex stretched in the bed and let out a heavy sigh. He didn’t want to get up because he was still sleepy and because the sound of the heavy rain pouring over the city was really a beautiful sound and all he wanted to do at the moment was staying in bed and cuddling with his man. Only, his man was not next to him and hadn’t heard him calling his name. Alex stretched again and moaned before rolling on his side ready to put himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes, then yawned and finally he ordered to his brain to get up and walk outside the bedroom. When he reached the living room, Alex immediately noticed that there was too much silence in the house so probably Miles was not even at home. He run a hand through his messy hair and tried to remember if he had some meeting or some urgent errand to do but nothing came to his mind. He was still trying to figure out where he could have gone when he heard the keys into the keyhole and a second later Miles appeared.

“Good morning, princess” Miles said dropping on the floor two bags from the grocery and taking out the wet coat, hanging it on the coat stand.

“Good morning. Where the hell have you been?”

“Jogging in the park?” Miles said chuckling as he took off his shoes. 

“I am not dumb, Miles. I understood you’ve been to the grocery and I know that it’s raining too much for jogging in the park.”

“Oh sweet Lord, you didn’t give him only a pretty face and a nice ass; he’s clever too” Miles said with both his face and hands upward as if speaking with someone up there. Alex punched him in the stomach and Miles bent forward feigning he got seriously hit even if Alex’s blow was rather harmless especially against his well-trained abs.

“You need to apologize Aly. Immediately” Miles said still feigning to be in pain.

“You are the one who has to apologize for leaving me alone in bed and for making fun of me.”

Miles smiled amused. He couldn’t resist Alex pouting and looking at him with such puppy eyes; it was his weakness and Alex knew it very well because he had managed to convince him doing the most bizarre things during the years just looking at him like that.

“Okay, it seems I’ve been more evil than you. Come here, babe,” Miles said and grabbed Alex’s t-shirt pulling him in for a kiss.

“I hate waking up without you, Mi.” 

“You have to get used to it, babe” Miles said hugging him and placing another kiss on his lips.

“Come with me, Mi. Please. Last time it was so perfect.”

“I know Al but…even if I loved opening the Monkeys’ gigs, being on the bus tour with you and perform some song on stage with your band…. you know… I need my own gigs with my own crowd.”

Alex knew that Miles was right. Alex knew that Miles deserved it because he had worked hard and he knew that also Miles’ fans deserved it because they loved him a lot.

“I know, sorry for saying this thing again,” Alex said hugging Miles tightly. He felt really miserable at the idea that someone else was going to open his gigs and Miles couldn’t join him playing on stage but Miles was a great musician and he deserved all the best.

“There are still ten days before you leave so do not get sad before the moment arrive, okay?”

“Yes, sure.” Alex said and did his best to show Miles a reassuring smile.

“Anyway, I have already bought a flight ticket for Paris and another for Berlin so it’s not that we don’t see each other during the whole time you’ll be away.”

“And you’ll be on stage with me, right?”

“Of course; I am gonna bring my guitar.”

Alex smiled more happily this time and Miles couldn’t help but smiling him back before his lips covered Alex’s one once again.

“Can I prepare you some breakfast while you take a shower?

“No, it’s too late; I am gonna wait for lunch time. I see you have in mind some kind of surprise,” Alex said pointing to the bags on the floor.

“Nahhhh, I am not planning to cook something special for lunch. I just need to practice in preparing cupcakes. I don’t wanna make a poor figure at the TV show I have to attend to.”

“Oh yes, tomorrow morning, Sunday Brunch on Channel 4…. Miles Kane baking cupcakes. Because Miles Kane is a cupcake. A beautiful, sweet and tasty cupcake” Alex said putting his hands around Miles’ neck and jumping on his lap. Miles smiled at Alex’s words and his hands cupped Alex’s butt as their mouths crashed together for the third times in the past five minutes.

“I already know that I am gonna touch myself tomorrow morning while I am in bed and I am looking at you cooking,” Alex said with a lascivious look and Miles had no difficulty to believe his words.

“I’ll do my best to be so fucking sexy while preparing that dough,” Miles said before slipping his tongue inside Alex’s mouth. “I am sure that I make you cum before I put the cupcakes in the oven,” Miles added with a smirk before resuming the kiss.

“Promise me,” Alex said and he began to roll his hips to search for some friction. Miles began to walk holding Alex on his lap but to Alex’s surprise, he didn’t head for the bedroom. Miles reached the bathroom and let go of Alex inside of the shower.

“Aly, I need to practice preparing the cupcake dough. Be a good boy and let me do it so, later, I can concentrate on you” Miles said taking off Alex’s t-shirt and boxer briefs and pushing the man under the running water.

Miles changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants; he then brought the bags to the kitchen and looked at the recipe he had received by e-mail form the staff of Sunday Brunch. He put all the ingredients on the table and began to prepare everything. He weighed the flour, the sugar and the butter, opened two eggs, cut chocolate and almonds. He also put on the table the baking powder and some milk and got himself ready to start. 

When Alex was done with the shower, he walked out of the bathroom and took a peek at Miles busy in the kitchen. He then moved into the bedroom and wore a lose t-shirt and comfy sweat pants before combing his hair and putting a mischievous smile on his face. It was still thundering and raining outside and all he wanted was staying in bed with Miles.

 

Alex looked at Miles as he walked toward the kitchen and couldn’t help but sigh because Miles was always sexy whatever he was doing but he was really hot while he was cooking. He approached him from behind and put his arms around his waist hugging him and resting his chin on Miles’ shoulder.

“You smell so good, love” Miles said as the scent of Alex’s shampoo reached his nostrils. 

“You too” Alex said and his teeth grazed Miles’s neck making the man shiver. Alex’s hand moved down toward the groin and Miles wriggled out of Alex’s hug.

“Please Aly don’t do like that. Let me finish. Please” Miles almost pleaded and gave Alex a peck before resuming his task.

Alex walked to the opposite side of the table and his fingers picked some of the almonds that Miles had chopped. Miles looked at him for a moment and smiled but he averted his gaze toward the phone almost immediately to check the next step to do. Alex went on munching on the almonds before his fingers moved towards the other bowl. He picked up some pieces of chocolate and put them in his mouth making a show of it, licking his fingers as Miles looked at him for a moment.

“Stop eating all my ingredients, Aly” Miles said amused by the childish behaviour and Alex apologized offering himself to cut other almonds and chocolate. He walked toward the cupboard to take a cutting board making sure to show his gorgeous ass properly as he bent down to search for it. Miles smiled and decided it was better to hurry up because he already knew what was going to happen.

Alex began to cut the almonds but, at some point, one of them slipped away from his fingers and fell down on the floor. Alex went down on his knees to search for it but then decided to crawl under the table toward Miles. 

Miles didn’t have the time to call Alex and ask what the hell he was doing under the table because he felt his sweat pants tugged down and a mouth on his boxer briefs.

“Alex please” Miles said giggling and Alex put both his hands on Miles’ hips to have a better grip and keep the man in place. Alex began to kiss Miles’ cock through the boxer briefs stroking his lips and nose against it.

“Alex what the fuck! What are you doing?”

“I am just giving a help”

“Yes a help to get a boner” Miles said looking down at Alex.

“I just want to leave you a good memory for the days I won’t be here. Every time you are going to cook in the kitchen alone, you’ll think about me”

“That’s very kind of you but if you go on with this, tomorrow I am gonna think about you sucking me while I prepare cupcakes”

“So you want me to suck you?”

“I didn’t say this”

“But you like when I do it, right?

“Of course I like when you d-“

Alex didn’t wait for an answer because he already knew it and so he tugged Miles’ boxer briefs down and wrapped his fingers around Miles’ already half hard cock, giving him lascivious licks and rubbing his thumb around the head a couple of times before taking it into his mouth.

Miles let the spoon he was holding falling down on the floor and placed both hands on the table trying to get a grip on himself.

“Alex please” he pleaded but his eyes were already closed and his body already responding to the sweet torture. Alex obviously didn’t stop and went on taking Miles cock deeper into his mouth.

“Fuck Alex!”

“Give me a couple of minutes, honey” Alex said pulling back for a moment looking up at Miles trying desperately to resist him.

“Al…Alex” Miles said again in a feebly attempt to make Alex stop but truth was that he couldn’t give a shit about the cupcakes at the moment. Alex went on licking and sucking until he felt Miles yell his name aloud.

“Alex!” Miles shouted, slamming one on his hand on the table. “Stop it! Now!”

Alex pulled back and looked up with a frown.

“I just need another 30 seconds, Mi”

“I know, thank you.”

“So why did you stop me?”

“Shut up and get up. I am gonna have you on this table, babe, with your nice thighs spread wide and my cock pounding inside of you” Miles explained with excitement and Alex’s eyes widened at the words. Before getting up, Alex’s hands moved down at Miles’ ankles and helped the man to get rid of his boxer and sweat pants then Alex stood up taking out his own sweatpants and underwear in one quick move and put his arms around Miles.

“You little brat” Miles said as he shifted the bowl with the dough on his left and lifted Alex up, cupping his butt with his hands and placing him on the table. 

“You’re lucky there’s some melted butter ready on this table baby, because I am not wasting time to get the lube form the bedroom” Miles told in a husky voice as he slid two greasy fingers into Alex without any warning. 

“Fuck, Miles” he breathed out and Miles began to move his fingers in an out quickly, making Alex groan softly at the beginning and then loudly when he hit the right spot inside of him.

“God, Miles” he muttered and Miles grinned as he looked at Alex biting his bottom lip, his heated brown eyes showing the need of being filled by him.

“Fuck me already, please”

“At your wish” Miles said as he pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock in with one thrust. A high-pitched noise escaped Alex’s mouth and Miles set up a quick pace making Alex moan loudly with every thrust, taking in the sight of the beautiful man in front of him. Miles almost got lost looking at Alex’s soft lips parted and at his long hair bouncing on his shoulders.

 

“Miles, I am close” Alex said between moans bringing Miles back to planet earth; Miles stopped his thrusts and pulled out abruptly meeting Alex’s puzzled gaze.

“Miles, what? What? Are you really gonna leave me like that?” Alex said panting heavily. “Miles please, I need to-“

“I just wanna finish this in the bed, honey” Miles said lifting Alex off the table and carrying him to their bedroom.

“Can we bring the almond and the chocolate so we can munch on them later?” Alex asked and Miles smiled taking few steps toward the end of the table to let Alex pick up the two little bowls.

 

Miles let go of Alex on the mattress and crawled on top of him. He grabbed his wrists and pressed them on the mattress on each side of his head.

“You have been a bad boy, Aly”

“But you love me for this.”

“Yes, I love you. Hopelessly,” Miles said releasing one of Alex’s wrist and moving his free hand on Alex’s side placing it on the man’s hip. With one quick push, he slid into him and both groaned in unison. Miles freed also the other wrist from his hold and so Alex could wrap his arms around his neck and pulling Miles close for a heated kiss. 

“I love you Mi,” Alex said as Miles cupped his buttocks deepening his thrusts making Alex’s arch on the mattress and it did not take too much for both of them to come moaning each other’s name.

Miles collapsed on Alex with a satisfied smile on his face not bothering of the mess that there was between their bodies. Alex was hugging him tightly, not wanting to let him go for any reason and Miles stayed there, not wanting to move away from the embrace and from Alex’s body. 

 

“I’d never have thought I’d have liked the London weather so much. It’s so nice to stay in bed cuddling, listening to the sound of rain and thunders…it makes me feel so relaxed,” Alex said with a sigh of satisfaction. 

“I am not sure that is the rain what is making you feel relaxed, baby” Miles said with a smirk before rolling on his back bringing Alex on top of him. “You always complained about the London weather; you always said it was too much depressing and for this reason you needed the sunny L.A.”

A smile escaped Alex’s lips at Miles’ words. Living in London was depressing because Miles fucking Kane had too many girlfriends around. And Miles was busy entertaining girls because once, he had stupidly told Miles that they could only be best friends, too much scared to admit to himself that they were perfect for each other. 

“I wanted to change my life so I thought that changing continent would be a great idea,” Alex managed to say, happy that Miles had rolled him on his back now and was busy biting his neck instead of looking at him in the eyes.

“Well, it was not a bad idea move there because I think that L.A. it’s a great place to live. And I was happy you invited me there at some point; it was great spend so much time at your house because I couldn’t find one that suited me” Miles said giggling as he remembered how easily he had managed to convince Alex to first share the rent and later the bed. Torturing Alex for almost a full year when they were in London, changing girls as he changed his clothes, had made Alex thinking seriously about their future together.

“Are you happy to be back to London again, Miles? Sometimes I think that L.A. it was really the perfect place for you.”

“I don’t mind where we live, Alex. My home is where you are. And the London rain is really a beautiful lullaby, isn’t it?”

“Yes it is. And after being for so many years in L.A. I have to say that I really like the atmosphere here. I mean, no way you can snuggle on the couch in front of the fireplace drinking a hot cup of tea when you live in L.A.”

“And what about snuggling under the blanket when we watch a movie on the couch?”

“Absolutely true. I love this shitty weather.”

“I was sure you were missing the sun and the warm, Aly.”

“Your smile is my sun, Miles. And your hands keep me warm enough.”

“You’re so cheesy, Turner.”

“It’s your fault” Alex said and rolled Miles on his back kissing him sweetly.

“The only thing I really miss is sunbathing beside the pool.”

“I am afraid that even if we move into a house with a swimming pool, I don’t think you can spend much time sunbathing. Maybe I can buy you a tanning bed for Christmas?”

“Nah, I think that I am wearing the perfect shade of pale white for London city. And sun makes skin aging; I don’t wanna you leave me for some younger man or woman.”

“You know it will never happen; your lovely face was not the first thing that impressed me.”

“Yes, I know, it was my ass.”

“Shut up dork, your ass was not that gorgeous when I met you” Miles said and rolled Alex on his back again hushing him with another kiss.

“I am sorry I ruined your dough, Mi” Alex said “We can go back to the grocery before it closes so you can prepare the dough again and this time I promise I behave” Alex said rolling on top of Miles and placing a featherlike kiss on his nose and then all over his face.

Miles had bought enough ingredients to prepare one hundred cupcakes so there was no need to go shopping again. Even if Miles always liked to push himself hard in everything he did and was always proud to show his numerous skills to his fans, he decided to stay in bed and share every minute he could with Alex before they separated for the tour. After all, he was a musician and nobody expected cooking skills from him; he was also self-confident enough to know how to face every situation. His tight white jeans, his black shirt, his mischievous smile, his lovely accent and his sassy attitude, would easily distract people from the mess he was going to do preparing cupcakes on channel 4.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading even if my writing skills and English are not that good ;-))
> 
> This is for my fav teachers K & M


End file.
